Separation
by pinkcat4569
Summary: An anomaly separates the team and a pair of prehistoric wolves. Jess and the female wolf have something in common. They miss their mates. Jess/Becker couple.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Separation

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Description: An anomaly separates the team and a pair of prehistoric wolves. Jess and the female wolf have something in common. They miss their mates. Jess/Becker couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author Note: I was looking for a prehistoric creature that might mate 'for life." I found several sites that stated scientists theorize Dire wolves were probably monogamous like gray wolves. After wanting more creatures, I did research, and put this story in the Oligocene period, the time of early mammals. So, these are probably not dire wolves, they were later. I'm not an expert, keep in mind this is for fun.

This isn't a sequel to any other stories, but some of my characters appear.

Separation

"I can't wait to try this gadget," said Connor.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Becker. "We have locking devices."

"Oh, this is so much more, Action Man. It can close, open, stabilize and hold anomalies. Plus, tell the year."

"You think," said Matt.

"Well, I have to test it," said Connor.

"Matt, we have an incursion at the site, now," said Jess, over comms. "Two dire wolves."

"Lovely," said Becker. "Bone smashing jaws and teeth like spikes."

"Pretty much," said Connor.

"They're right at the front entrance, by the anomaly."

"I see them," said Becker, pulling up.

"They're too small for Dire wolves," said Connor. "Probably an ancestor."

"Can it still crush bones in one bite?"

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Action Man."

Connor and Abby went after one wolf, pushing it toward the anomaly.

"It's destabilizing," said Matt. "Connor!"

Connor aimed the device at the anomaly, but the other wolf came to the defense of the first, knocking the device out of Connor's hands. Emily picked it up.

"Emily!" screamed Matt.

A wolf dove on Emily, but Matt knocked her out of the way. Unfortunately, the other wolf tried to help it's mate attack. It advanced on them, catching the humans between both wolves.

Becker fired, causing one wolf to fall, it skidded toward Matt and Emily. They were in an even worse place. They had three choices: be crushed, be eaten, or go through the anomaly.

"No!" screamed Becker, as the pair fell through. The other wolf advanced on him, and he fired, but the wolf was angered, and would not go down.

"Becker!" screamed Connor.

Abby and Connor advanced on the wolf, causing it to panic. It was now dangerously close to Becker, and when it thrashed it knocked Becker through the anomaly.

"No!" screamed Jess.

Then the wolf lost it's balance, hit his fallen mate and fell back through the anomaly.

And the anomaly closed.

"No! Becker!" screamed Jess. "Emily! Matt!"

"They're gone," said Abby.

"With my prototype. We have no way to open it back up."

"Yet," said Abby.

"Right," said Connor. "Yet."

* * *

><p>Becker fired as the wolf lunged again, and quickly put it out.<p>

"I cannot make it work. Matt?"

Matt took the device. "No, me either."

"You mean, we can't get back," said Becker.

"No," said Matt, putting an arm around Emily.

Becker looked back at the anomaly, or where it had been. "Jess," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. Make another," said Lester.<p>

"I can't. I mean, I can, but it won't open the anomaly to that time. I have to calibrate it to that time, first, and I didn't get a chance to do that. I'll make another device, and I can open an anomaly, but the odds of the right time and place?"

"A billion to one," mumbled Jess, sadly. Abby looked at her sympathetically, and held her.

"More than that even," said Connor. Abby frowned at him.

Lester groaned. "Do what you can." They nodded.

"I've been working on the assumption that the readings could each be slightly different, for different times. Kind of like a fingerprint," said Connor. "Jess, help me create a program that will run the readings against this particular anomaly. Maybe we'll find a match."

"If there is such a thing as anomaly fingerprints," said Abby.

"Well, yeah," said Connor.

"Anything," said Jess. "Let's try anything."

"Sure, we will," said Connor.

Jess nodded.

A few hours later, Jess had been waiting for Connor to finish up the program they'd devised. She was restless and worried sick. She went to visit Abby.

She was with the female wolf. It paced its cage, growling, but not attacking the cage or hissing in defiance like other wolves they'd encountered. At one point it howled in misery, and hung its head almost sadly.

"She misses her mate," said Jess.

Abby smiled. "She does. Some wolves were probably monogamous, one male mating with one female. How did you know that?"

"I didn't. I can just tell, Abby. She's anxious, unsettled and irritable. Like me."

Abby gently laid her arm around Jess. "He'll be back, they all will be."

"I know. I just miss him. I love him."

"I know that too, Jess. You're doing all you can. That program you helped make will hopefully find the next anomaly to their time."

"It isn't enough Abby."

"Jess, have faith."

Jess started to cry. "My faith left with him," she said. Abby hugged her close.

"We'll find him. We will. I promise."

"You can't make that kind of promise."

Abby smiled. "Sure I can. I promised Connor we'd make it home, and we did."

* * *

><p>"We should stay here," said Becker. "The anomaly could re-open."<p>

"Becker, that wolf is going to wake up. Plus, those growls we've been hearing are awful close. Look around at the ample grass and trees. There's water nearby, which means, this is probably a well-populated area."

Howls.

"We must find shelter," said Emily.

Becker looked around as more howls came. "You're right," he said.

They started off, when Emily was attacked by several monkey-like things. They easily fought them off, but one of them grabbed the device.

"No!" Matt screamed. "That was our best hope," he said, watching the thieves escape into the giant trees.

"It did not work," said Emily.

"Doesn't mean it was the device. We could have kept trying."

The howls were getting thicker. "We should move," said Becker.

Matt nodded.

They found a small, thick matting of fallen trees, and, along with a fire, they managed to keep predators away.

In the morning they had a 'debate.'

"It's a mistake! We need to look for that device, you said it was our best hope!"

"Becker, you saw all the different kinds of creatures around here. We should move, away from the lake. At least a distance away."

Becker fumed. He was outnumbered, and Matt was the creature expert. Emily agreed with Matt, and she had years of survival experience in the past.

"Fine," he said at last.

* * *

><p>Jess sighed. Two weeks, no reading match. No anomalies with creatures like the wolf. Connor believed it was from the Oligocene era. Great only a span of around 11 million years.<p>

'We'll never find them.'

Immediately she shook her head, trying to shake that thought away. Every day, though, it became harder. She was getting more depressed, more frantic, and more miserable. She missed Becker so much.

'He could be dead. Technically he is dead, all three of them are.'

She shook her head again. At this rate, she'd shake it off.

'I don't care if I do.'

She heard the lift. She turned to see several figures in black. She used to love those uniforms. Now, she hated them. Her heart didn't flutter at their sight, anymore, and she dreaded seeing them, because she knew a certain gorgeous, fit body was not in any of them.

Thankfully, Lester had not brought in any replacements. Connor and Abby led the team together, Flowers and other soldiers filling out the team. Jess liked Lieutenant Flowers, Becker's second. She was glad that he was leading Security, temporarily.

'Right.'

She sighed, and reached for her last chocolate bar. She'd been rationing them, trying to put off having to buy them herself. The thought of eating chocolate that Becker had not given her made it all the more real that he was gone.

'Maybe forever.'

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Separation

Becker led, walking ahead by a few meters, like always. Every day they moved, sometimes going back to a previous site. It seemed like a good idea, not letting any predators get used to their scent or presence.

"Yo, Mate! Slow down!" yelled Matt. "There's no hurry. No creatures in sight."

"And it is a lovely day," said Emily, lightly kissing him.

Matt smiled, and the two giggled and laughed.

Becker swore. "Even two meters isn't far enough," he mumbled bitterly. Listening to them kiss, giggle, and even talk was torture.

It wasn't there fault. They were in love. Well, so was he, but he had the bad luck to be separated from his love by a few million years.

Becker managed best he could. He did the scouting, tracking, and lord, he loved hunting. Taking his frustrations out on some animal would relieve the pain. Briefly.

It always got through though.

"I brought you some water," said Emily.

"Thanks."

"You should not try."

"Excuse me?"

"To not think of her. Jess."

"Don't say her name," he snapped suddenly. The ferocity of his voice frightened him. "Sorry. It hurts to hear it, even think it."

"You will get back to her."

Becker stared stoically at the fire. "I can't even dare to hope."

"Why?"

"Because if I hope...if I think of holding her again, seeing her face...It hurts too much. I miss her."

Emily took his hand.

"I know better than anyone that time can be bridged. Lovers can be reunited," she said, gazing over at Matt.

Becker nodded. "I know, but it doesn't quiet the ache."

Emily smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p>Jess looked at the cold shepherd's pie beside the ADD. She'd eaten two bites and couldn't force the rest down. It was delicious. She just didn't feel like eating.<p>

Lester had forced it on her. He brought it to her himself, standing nearby until she took a bite. At first, the warmth and protein had shot shock waves through her body, and she reacted happily. Lester was pleased and left. By the second bite, the thrill was over, and she didn't feel like finishing it.

She didn't feel like doing anything, except manning the ADD, looking desperately for anomaly that would lead her to Becker.

"Miss Parker? Do you have the soldier reviews for me?" asked Lieutenant Flowers gently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, closing her eyes. "I...Forgot."

The lieutenant smiled kindly. "It's not pressing. I just wanted to get them done before Lester asked."

Jess shook her head. "I'm not doing very well..."

"Yes, you are. It's rough, for all of us."

Jess looked at him, Becker's good friend, as well as his second. "I suppose it's especially rough for you and the men," she said.

He nodded. "It's not my command. Never will be. I don't want it. I want him back."

Jess nodded. "He'll appreciate you running things so smoothly."

"It just looks that way," he said, flashing a smile similar to Becker's, but without that spark.

She smiled, but again, it lacked a spark. "Let me get those forms for you, Lieutenant," she said, pulling up the files.

"How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "I sit at the ADD, here or at home, praying for a signal. I can't think about anything else."

He patted her shoulder. "I know. Me and the men get a hopeful flutter in our stomachs every time the alarm goes off. Maybe this time."

"Yep," she said, standing up to get the forms from a printer. "For two months now. How much longer?"

She blinked tears away.

"I think he'll be back. Miss Merchant, Mr. Anderson too. They'll be back. I really believe it."

She smiled appreciatively, handing him the forms. "Me too. I have to believe."

* * *

><p>"Run!"<p>

"Brilliant advice, Becker!" Matt snapped.

The trio were attempting to outrun a saber-toothed cat, dodging between strange plants, trees, and large rocks.

"Damn, that smilodon is fast!" Becker yelled as they ran.

"It's a hoplophoneus. We're 20 million years too early for smilodon," Matt said, still running.

"Who cares! It's a cat and it has teeth like pick axes! Close enough!" yelled Becker.

"Not to the cats," Matt said.

"Quit arguing, and move!" yelled Emily.

Finally, they found a small opening inside a cliff big enough for all three, but not the cat.

They panted, watching the cat trying to paw its way at them.

"Give up, damn you!" cried Becker, poking it back with his homemade spear.

"I hope it does soon," said Emily. "It's cramped in here."

Matt smirked. "But cozy," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

Becker rolled his eyes. "Not if you're the third wheel."

"Sorry, Mate," said Matt. "It'll give up soon."

"It better."

"It'll get hungry."

Becker stayed ready with the spear. Whenever the cat tried to reach in, Becker jabbed it.

"That should dissuade it," said Emily.

Finally, the cat moved on.

They climbed out of the hole, Becker on alert. He held the spear. "I really wish I had a working EMD."

"Really?" asked Matt.

Becker smirked. "Sorry. Temporary insanity. I wish I had an assault rifle. Better?"

"Much," said Matt with a smile. "It's a nice spear, though."

"Of course. Making weapons out of what's at hand is part of training."

Emily laughed. "It is nice. Would you craft one for me? My knife has limited reach."

"Sure," said Becker, with a smile. "Matt?"

Matt laughed. "No thanks, I'm fine with this staff." His weapon was larger and longer than Becker's spear. "I like to whack and thump."

Becker nodded.

"Come on. There's only a few hours left of daylight. Becker can fish, while we look for berries," Matt said.

"Good, I'd like to be away from the two of you for a while."

They laughed.

"Be careful," said Emily.

"Sure," said Becker. "I'll get supplies and bring them to camp with the fish, so by morning you'll have a nice new spear."

Emily smiled. "Then I can help you fish."

"Oh, no! I like my alone time," he said, with a smirk. He walked off toward the lake.

"He's serious, you know," said Matt.

"I do. He is quite lonely. It is hard for him to see us together."

"I know, Em." Then Matt smirked, and pulled her close. "So let's be nice and get it out of our system for a little while."

She smiled and they kissed passionately.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Separation

Jess sat in the pub's booth, wishing she was at the ADD. Epstein promised to call her if the ADD so much as twitched. Still, she wasn't comfortable here, with people, laughing and having fun while she was miserable.

"Why do people drag other people out?" asked Lester.

She smiled. She knew he only came along for her sake. Abby insisted, and she and Jess were getting in a shouting match. Finally, Lester intervened saying that they all needed to get out of the ARC air and a drink with co-workers would be nice.

"If they want to have fun, fine, but why assume that we would enjoy ourselves by watching them?"

Jess giggled. "Then why did you come along?"

"To protect you. I figured if the two of us were unhappy, perhaps they'd leave us alone."

She smiled, and the two of them clinked their glasses together. "I appreciate it, Lester. Thank you. Abby and Connor are trying to protect me too. They're worried."

"I realize that. They're good people."

"They are indeed."

Lester sat beside Jess. They smiled and waved at Abby and Connor. Well, Jess did.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" asked a bloke.

"No. Thank you."

"Come on, one dance?"

"No, really."

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you. I have one."

"That's OK," he said, sliding in beside her. "We'll just talk."

Lester stared unbelievably. "Excuse me, but we did not invite you to join us. Are you blind? The lady is with me."

"You? You're joking."

"I am not, you young, ill-mannered slug!"

Jess stifled a giggle. "Can't you tell?"

Lester slid his arm around her, and she leaned on his shoulder. "I adore refined, cultured men."

"Not to mention wealthy," sneered Lester.

"Uh...right. Sorry. Later," said the man, getting up awkwardly and leaving.

Jess pulled away, giggling hysterically. "Oh, that was fun!"

Lester smiled smugly. "Indeed. Best time I've had at a pub."

"Me too, at least, for a long while."

"I intend to present the Captain a bill when he gets back. I am taking very good care of you, if I do say so myself."

Jess beamed. She looked adoringly at her boss. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's my responsibility. Just as it is my responsibility to rub it in to Becker."

"That's not what I meant. Thank you for believing that he's coming back, and maybe even soon."

He smiled affectionately at the young woman. "I would not put forth a false opinion, you know. He will be back, soon, and in all his dashing, loyal, and slightly belligerent glory."

She smiled, and sighed. "For the first time, I really do believe."

Eventually, Lester had to leave, but Jess decided to stay with her room mates. She was out of her flat and the ARC, after all.

Before long, another man approached her.

"Hi, I saw you sitting alone. May I join you?"

"No, thank you. I'm here with friends. They're dancing."

"Oh, but you're the third wheel? Me too. See that couple over there, the one that's practically x-rated? Those are my friends."

She laughed. "Yes. I'm the third wheel."

"So, how about we pedal along together, and make fun of our couples."

She smiled. "I can't. I'm with someone. He's...away."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave you alone, then. It's just, you seemed a little sad."

"I am."

"You miss him."

"Yes."

He smiled kindly. "Good for him."

She laughed. Then she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't leave you now," he said, sitting beside her. He took a napkin from the table and handed it to her.

"Thanks. It's Jess."

"Gary."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Will he be gone long?"

She looked at him. "I don't know. He's in the service, military."

"Oh, that's tough."

"It is. He's doing his job. I'm proud of him, very. I just miss him, so much."

"I see. Can you talk to him?'

She shook her head. "The thing is...he's missing."

Gary gasped. "Oh my...I'm so sorry, Jess."

Jess broke into tears.

"Hey, Mate, take a walk," said Abby, Connor behind her.

"It's OK, Abby. Connor, Abby, this is Gary. He's not bothering me. I was telling him about Becker, how he's a soldier and missing in action."

"Oh," said Abby. "I'm sorry. I thought you were..."

Gary smiled. "It's OK, I'm glad she's got such good friends."

"You guys, go on, have fun. I'm fine."

"You sure, Jess?" asked Connor.

She nodded. They left, and she turned to Gary. "I'm sorry to dump this on you."

"I'm glad. Now I know why you looked so sad."

She smiled. "Let's talk about something else."

"OK, let's make fun of the couples on the floor. I'll start with my friends Tony and Gilly. I love them, but Lord they can't dance. Look at them! Tony's out of sync to the music, and Gilly, I swear she's pecking like a chicken!"

Jess giggled. "You're bad."

"Yeah, but I made you smile."

She nodded. "You did, thank you."

Two weeks later, Jess knocked on Abby's door. "Hi," she said to her roommate.

"Hi. You're back. Have a nice time at the movie?"

"Yeah. Gary's fun to hang out with, but..."

"You OK?"

"No, Abby. Gary asked me out. On a date."

"You're kidding."

Jess shook her head.

"But he knows about Becker, sort of," said Abby. "How could he ask you out?"

Jess sighed, and sat with Abby on the bed. "It's my fault. I was venting...you know, what if Becker never comes back...and Gary said that I can't wait forever...that Becker wouldn't want that."

A tear fell down Jess' cheek. "He wouldn't," she said, "He would want me happy and not pining my life away. I know that."

"Jess. He's coming back."

"We don't know that. He could be dead."

"He's not. I know it. He's much more prepared for survival then me and Connor were, and we survived. We came back. He will."

Jess was quiet.

"You do still love him?"

"Of course! That's not the point!"

"What is the point Jess?"

Jess stood up. "How long am I supposed to wait? What if it's years? What if I never see him again? What if...what if when I do see him, he doesn't want me anymore? What if he comes back twenty years from now, but it's only been a few weeks for him? What if I'm an old biddy and he's still smoking hot? What if he's changed? What if he's more withdrawn than before? What am I supposed to do, Abby?"

Abby felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't know."

Jess burst into tears. She crumpled up on the bed as Abby held her. "I don't know, Jess."

* * *

><p>It had been months for Becker, Matt, and Emily. Matt and Emily were coping pretty well. So was Becker, physically. He went for a run in the mornings. He fished in the afternoon, and patrols in the early evening.<p>

After meals, he always sat alone, off in the distance, but in sight of the couple.

One evening, Emily approached him. "You don't have to leave, you know. We don't mind you sitting with us."

Becker smiled. "I'm the one who minds, Emily. I just ate, and you two make me nauseous."

She smiled. "I apologize."

"Don't, and don't stop. Spend every second with him that you can. Don't waste any time."

Emily stared at him. "Do you wish you had spent more time with Jess?"

He laughed. "Of course. I just thank God I wised up when I did. I'm glad we had the time we did."

"Do not speak that way, Becker. You will be together with her again."

He snickered. "That's what I thought. Then the six month mark passed." He sighed. "What if we do get back..."

"And..."

"And she's with someone?"

"She would not do that. Jess will wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

Becker looked at her. "I don't want her to, Em. I want her happy. I want her to have a life, and it should have love in it." A tear formed in his eye, and he wiped it away. "I want her to have a family, of her own."

Emily took his hand. "You love her very much."

He nodded.

"She loves you that much as well. Unfortunately, one cannot make that go away. As I said, she will wait. She cannot help it. If she truly loves you, and I believe that she does, she cannot make her heart love another."

"I don't want her alone, bitter, and like me, or like I was," he said with a chuckle.

Emily smiled. "Then we must find a way back."

Becker looked at her. "I haven't found an anomaly lurking around have you?"

Matt was approaching, "Not yet. One will appear. Have hope."

Becker looked up. "I'm going to scout around before it gets too dark," he said, leaving.

Emily shook her head, and Matt shrugged.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Separation

The morning after Jess and Abby's talk, Jess left the flat early. Abby was worried, so she sought her out in Ops.

When she saw her, Abby stopped dead in her tracks. Jess was dressed in a short red dress, with black sexy stilettos.

"Jess...Think about this. You just met this guy. You don't want to rush into anything. It's too soon..."

Jess giggled. "I'm not going out with him. I called and politely declined. I told him I was in love with my boyfriend."

"But...your outfit."

Jess smiled, actual happiness on her face. "It's for Becker. I will see him again. I don't know when, maybe today. Maybe years from now. I know what I want to do, Abby, what I have to do. I'm waiting for him, and dressing appropriately. I have to. He's the one I want."

Abby smiled. She hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "Good."

Jess nodded, and turned back to the ADD. "They're out there. All three of them, and we'll get them back."

"We will," said Abby. "I'm curious. What turned you around?"

"The meltdown, I guess. The idea of actually giving up on Becker and moving on snapped me back to reality. The reality is I love him."

* * *

><p>"Emily and I have discussed it, and we don't think we can wait for an anomaly to appear," said Matt.<p>

"What do you have in mind?"

"Go back, to where we fell into this time," said Emily.

"Why?"

"To find the anomaly device," said Matt.

Becker made a face. "Correct me, if I'm wrong," he began.

Matt interrupted, turning to Emily, "Here it comes."

She smiled.

"I didn't want to leave! I wanted to look for the device ten months ago!"

"Yes, you did."

"Why now?"

"We are concerned," said Emily.

Becker looked utterly confused.

"About you," said Emily. "We fear you are dangerously close to a break down."

"Of course, I am! I'm living in the Jurassic!"

"Oligocene."

"Again, Matt, I don't care!"

"Becker, calm yourself. Please, do not be offended. We just feel that now is the time to go back."

Becker shook his head. "Is it safe?"

Matt shrugged. "We've encountered a lot more creatures lately. I've been thinking we should move again, anyway."

"What are the odds, after so much time, and with animals the size of buildings, that the device is in working order? It could have fallen from those trees and been smashed to bits. It could be miles away. That's why we gave up on it in the first place, remember?"

Matt and Emily nodded.

"Not great odds, but Em's right. You're getting more solitary, more detached, more reckless," said Matt.

"And," said Emily, "It is only a matter of time before Matt and I are blessed, and I will not bring a child into this world."

"Emily, are you pregnant?" asked Becker, in shock.

"No," said Emily.

"Not yet," said Matt, smirking.

"Yuck," said Becker.

Emily blushed, and sighed. "The truth is Becker, a few weeks ago, I thought perhaps I was with child. I am relieved that I am not. However, I am now more frightened. We must get home."

Becker looked at them. "Yuck, again." He sighed. "Right, we'll go back then, to the place I wanted to search," he said, grimacing at Matt. He walked ahead, then looked back and shuddered. "Gross."

Emily and Matt smiled. "That's one way to get him to do what we want...embarrass him."

Emily looked at Matt. "I was serious."

"I know, and you're right. I don't want a child here either."

Emily nodded.

"If we're going...let's go!" yelled Becker, even further ahead.

"Did we mention that you're getting more belligerent!" Matt yelled back.

Becker smirked.

* * *

><p>Jess sighed. Her eyes hurt. The screen was beginning to dance around. "Time to take a break," she said.<p>

She called another tech, and had her take over.

Jess walked to the canteen for some coffee, and started to go the longer route that had become her normal way. She sighed. She'd adopted a new, positive attitude. She was back to bright, short skirts, and eating chocolate, even if she had to bring it herself. She even went out occasionally with mates.

There was one place she continued to avoid but if she truly believed he'd be back, then why was she still avoiding it?

She nodded to herself, and turned around, taking the shorter, old route, past the armory.

Lieutenants Flowers and Vale looked shocked to see her. She simply smiled, and they nodded. She walked in, and fought down tears. It smelled like him.

"Maybe I wasn't ready for this," she said aloud. "Maybe it's too much."

Suddenly her knees buckled, but Flowers and Vale were at her side before she hit the floor.

"Come on, Jess," said Flowers, "Let's get out of here."

"I'm so silly."

"No, you aren't," said Vale. "You miss him. So do we."

She nodded.

They helped her to the canteen, sitting her down at a table. Vale brought her coffee. "I...don't want to make things worse. I know it was a special thing between the two of you, but I thought maybe you needed this," he said, placing a chocolate bar on the table.

She laughed. "Thank you. I do," she said, breaking the bar, and offering both men a piece. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Flowers. "We all have things that bother us. I've been dreading mentioning my daughter's birthday."

"That's right! She'll be two! Soon!" cried Jess.

Flowers nodded. "I wanted to invite, you, Abby, Connor, even Lester. I didn't know how you'd take it. Plus, frankly, I don't really feel like having a party. The Cap should be there."

"Yes, he should be," said Jess. "But he can't."

Vale nodded. "Invite them, Fred. For the Captain."

Jess smiled. "He's right."

Flowers nodded. "I will."

Jess smiled. "Good. I can't wait to hold her. Ooh! I get to go shopping! There's nothing more cheerful or happy then shopping for a child." She grinned.

Flowers laughed. "That's our Jess."

Vale smiled. So did Jess.

* * *

><p>"Who do love more, Matt, me or Emily?"'<p>

"Excuse me?"

Becker laughed. "You heard me," he said. He jumped down from a large rock formation.

Matt looked uncomfortably at Emily. "Is he finally cracking?"

She shrugged.

Becker laughed. "Admit it, you love me more," he said, holding up the anomaly device.

Matt smiled hugely, saying, "I do, Man."

* * *

><p>Jess sat at her ADD, humming. For some reason, she was in a really good mood. She couldn't explain why, but she was simply happy. For the first time since Becker left, everything felt like it would be OK.<p>

"Good morning," said Lieutenant Flowers. He handed her a pastel, pink envelope. "One birthday invitation."

"Thank you!" she cried, beaming. "I'll RSVP right now: I'm coming!"

"Good. Oh, I have one more thing for you," said Flowers. "We've decided, all of us in Security, that until our leader returns, we'll be picking up the slack. Expect a different one us to deliver it each morning."

"Deliver what?" she asked.

He nodded, smiled, and handed her a chocolate bar.

Jess took it, and smiled. "I'm touched. Thank you. Becker certainly has an excellent bunch of soldiers."

Flowers nodded. "Excuse me, I have other invitations to deliver."

She nodded.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Separation

"Well, will it work?" asked Becker.

"Is it damaged?" asked Emily.

"I don't think so," said Matt.

"Will it return us to Becker's time?"

"Only one way to find out," said Matt.

Becker nodded.

"Of course, if it isn't the right time," said Matt. "It could be worse than here."

"I'll take that risk," said Becker.

Emily nodded.

"Right. Here goes," said Matt, activating the device.

* * *

><p>"A birthday party for a two-year old?"<p>

Jess smirked. "I can see you blending in perfectly," she said.

Lester scowled. "Still, it is an honor. I suppose, in a way, I am the patriarch of this 'family.' It is nice to be asked."

Jess giggled. She knew she'd pay for this remark, but she couldn't resist. "Yes, you have to be there. You're Grandpa Lester."

"I beg your pardon! How old do I look?"

Jess broke down in giggles. To her surprise, Lester's face softened.

"It's nice to hear that sound again, Miss Parker."

Jess caught her breath. "Yes. It feels good, too."

"Very well. I've decided that this party is a good thing, and I shall attend."

"Glad to hear it, Lester. So, any ideas on a present?"

"Good Lord, Miss Parker, isn't my presence enough?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You can come shopping with me. I have a feeling this might be out of your league."

"Indeed, thank you."

She nodded.

Then the ADD began to blare.

Connor, Abby, and Flowers ran in.

"Where is it?" asked Abby.

"I don't...it's acting weird. I can't get... OK. It's..." she stopped, and her eyes widened, "at the spot where they vanished."

"Becker and the others?" asked Flowers.

She nodded. "Connor, come here," she said. "Am I really seeing this, or do I just want to see it? That is your device's signature, right?"

Connor looked, and smiled. He gripped her shoulder and said, "You're really seeing it, Jess."

"It's them!" she yelled.

"Easy, Jess," said Lester. "We do not know that for sure. Yet."

Flowers passed out the black boxes and they ran out of Ops.

"Guys..." said Jess.

"We'll let you know," said Abby. "As soon as we do. Promise."

Jess stood, watching them leave, her heart in her throat. "Becker," she whispered.

Lester looked at the readings and at Jess. "The hell with this. Epstein! Man the ADD! Jess and I are going to the site!"

Jess leapt into his arms. "Thank you!"

He nodded, and pulled her after them.

* * *

><p>Becker, Matt, and Emily were still in the Oligocene.<p>

"It's not stabilizing," said Matt.

"Is it going to work?" asked Emily.

Becker was agitated. "It has to."

Finally, it seemed to strengthen.

"Do we risk it?" asked Emily.

Matt and Becker glanced at each other. Becker nodded.

"Yes," said Matt, taking her hand.

Then, of course, they heard a roar.

"Entelodont!" cried Matt. "Hell pig!"

"Go! Go!" cried Becker.

Matt and Emily jumped through.

"Where is Becker?" asked Emily.

"He must be keeping the entelodont from coming through."

They heard cars squeal.

"Matt! Emily!"

"Abby!"

"Connor!"

"Where is Becker?" asked Abby.

Matt and Emily looked toward the anomaly.

"Becker!" cried a voice behind them all.

"Jess," said Emily.

Jess looked at the anomaly. Instinctively, she ran toward it.

"Jess!" they all screamed.

Fortunately, Matt grabbed her. "You can't, Jess."

"Becker!" she screamed.

Then to her horror, the anomaly closed.

"No!" she cried, sinking to the ground. "No! Becker!"

Connor ran toward the anomaly, with another device.

"Get it back!" commanded Emily.

"I'm trying," said Connor calmly. "I had time to calibrate it to the year."

Abby and Lester pulled Jess up. Lester held onto her, making sure she didn't run.

"Connor..." said Matt, eying the place of the anomaly.

"I know," he said.

Finally, the anomaly twitched back to life. Connor fiddled with his device until the yellow lights shone brightly.

"Becker!" screamed Jess, pushing against Lester's arms.

"No, Jess!" he cried.

"We'll go in for him," said Flowers. His soldiers all nodded.

Lester agreed, but before they could act, something burst through, rolling onto the ground.

"Hell Pig! Fire!" commanded Becker.

At that instant, the entelodont jumped into the modern world.

Flowers smiled. "Yes, sir!" he cried. He and the men easily took down the pig.

Becker smiled. "Nice."

"Becker..."

At the sound of her voice, Becker instantly froze, and stared. "Jess," he whispered.

Matt helped him up.

Lester let Jess go.

They ran into each others' arms.

She sobbed uncontrollably. Becker kept whispering, "Jess.'

He looked down, gently rubbing his finger over her lips.

She looked through tears into his bearded face.

He slowly lifted her face to his as he leaned down.

They pressed their lips together, building up to a passionate, desperate kiss.

The others watched them. Lester wiped a tear away, as did Abby. Emily hugged Matt, and Connor patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome back," said Flowers, as he and the men shoved the pig back through the anomaly.

"Thank you," said Matt.

"Let's get you all back to the ARC," said Lester.

"Maybe we should wait til they're done," said Connor.

Lester snickered. "The next evolution of man will come first."

They all laughed.

Becker and Jess kissed, her hands running up his biceps. He pulled her closer, caressing her back.

"Ahem."

They kept kissing.

Matt and Emily laughed, as did the soldiers, Abby and Connor.

"I repeat," said Lester, "ahem."

Nope. Becker and Jess kept kissing.

"Captain! Miss Parker!"

"Leave them be," said Emily.

"It's been ten months, after all," said Connor.

"I'm aware of that. I'd like to get the three of them to the medical section," said Lester, surveying their clothes and matted hair, "and the showers."

Emily nodded. She walked up to Jess and Becker. "Showers," she said near his ear.

Becker snapped his head up. "Showers? That sounds good," he said, smiling at Jess.

She giggled. "Real food too?"

"Oh, yeah," answered Matt.

Becker nodded. "I'm not letting you go," he said to Jess.

"Fine with me," she replied.

"Fine, you and Jess, together, in the car. Come on," said Lester.

Finally, he got them into the vehicles.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note, I had originally written an adult part that fit inside this chapter. It's been rewritten to fit a teen rating and added where it belongs. The adult part, which had been in the mature section, has been deleted.

Chapter6, Conclusion, Separation

Jess stood beside Becker the entire time the doctor examined him.

"You're in remarkably good shape," said the doctor.

"I'll say," said Jess, winking.

Becker smiled.

"No injuries at all."

"Can I go?"

The doctor frowned. "I'd like more detailed tests, however...Yes."

Becker leapt off the table, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door, as Jess squealed.

"Come back tomorrow, that's an order," the doctor called after them.

Abby and Connor waited out in the corridor.

"Well?" asked Connor.

"I'm fine," said Becker.

"They want him back tomorrow, but tonight he's mine," said Jess.

Connor and Abby looked at each other, and smiled.

"We're glad you're back," said Abby, kissing Becker's cheek.

"So happy, that we're giving you a present," said Connor.

"Present?" asked Jess.

Connor nodded. "We're spending the night at a motel."

"You don't have too," said Becker.

Abby smirked. "Ten months without each other? We'll stay away tonight, if you don't mind."

Jess blushed, but said, "Probably a good idea."

Becker nodded. "Thanks, but I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

Abby smiled. "Promise."

"Where are Emily and Matt?" asked Jess.

Lester strolled up. "Already taken off for Anderson's place. We took the liberty of keeping your leases paid, and your jobs available."

"Thank you," said Becker.

"About your place," said Jess. "I...wasn't able to go inside while you were gone. It was too painful. Connor looked after it."

Becker smiled at Jess, and kissed her. "I understand. Thank you, Connor."

"No problem."

"I'm counting my guns. No offense."

"None taken. Just be glad you don't collect comics," said Connor with a smirk.

Becker laughed. "I always have been. Lester, I'd like to go home with Jess now."

Lester nodded. "Of course. We'll debrief you, Matt, and Emily tomorrow."

Becker nodded, and hugged Jess close.

"How much sleep will they get tonight, do you think?" asked Lester, as they watched Becker and Jess leave.

Connor and Abby traded smiles, then glanced at the boss and smirked.

Lester rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

Jess pulled Becker into her flat. "I missed you so much."

Becker stared at the face that for so long could only be seen in his dreams. "I was insane without you."

She smiled. They kissed. "I really want to take you to bed."

He smirked. "Fine with me."

"I'm under orders though, from Lester and the doctor. I'm supposed to make you take a shower."

Becker laughed, stepped close. "The only way I'm going anywhere is if you're beside me, and that includes a shower."

She smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

He laughed. "Jess. It's been ten months. I'm not going to be able to...control myself."

She smiled wider. "Me either, believe me. It's been a long ten months. I'd wait longer than that, but I'm glad I don't have to."

He smiled and plastered her with a kiss. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She brought in a pair of laundered pajamas.

"Did I leave these here?"

"No, actually, but I wanted to be ready. Connor brought some more of your things over, too. Plus, you have some new things. One of the only ways I could cope was by buying you stuff."

He laughed. "Better than hunting."

She laughed.

"God, I've missed that laugh."

She smiled. "Let's get wet." She said with a wink.

He laughed. "Let me have your leg."

She smirked, and kicked it into his hand.

He sighed. "Oh...these legs. I even missed these heels."

She laughed happily. Then she felt a buzz as he slipped the shoe off her foot. He smiled as she kicked up the other leg. It was erotic, watching him slip off the shoe, then rub his hand along her leg. "Oh, Becker..."

He laughed and reluctantly let her leg go. "My turn," he said, starting to take off his torn, grimy shirt, but she stopped him.

"No, you don't. I've been dreaming of undressing you for way too long."

He laughed. "Likewise."

She smiled. She slowly kissed him. Her hands slowly traced down his black uniform shirt. Slowly she rolled it up, from the bottom.

Becker looked into her eyes, both of them smiling. She pulled the shirt over his head.

"Oh..." she mumbled, seeing his chest hair. "I've missed this."

He smiled as she gently rubbed her fingers into it, slowly twisting.

"I love you," he said.

She looked into his eyes. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

He slowly unzipped the dress. Then pulled it down her chest, holding it as she stepped out. Then, she unbuttoned his jeans.

"What happened to your belt?"

"Around the neck of a hyaenodon."

She grimaced. "It must have been horrible."

"Sh, I'm not there, now. I'm here."

She smiled. "You're here."

They kissed tenderly. She shuddered as he gently scratched her back.

"Jess. Beautiful, Jess," he whispered.

She panted. "Becker."

They looked into each others' eyes. Desperation. Longing. Love. They finished undressing each other and Jess backed into the shower, pulling him along.

Becker groaned as the hot water hit his body. "Jeez, you forget how good things like this feel."

She smiled, taking shower gel into her hands. She leaned up, massaging his shoulders.

"Oh," he moaned, taking in the strawberry scent.

She worked the lather down his torso. "I love you," she murmured. He smiled.

He took some gel and lathered her neck, slowly caressing down. When he reached her belly button, he said, "I can't take it anymore."

"Good," she said, jumping on him.

He groaned, staggering back against the wall. He then slowly savored the feel of her.

"Hmm..." she muttered. "Oh, Becker..."

"Jess, can I?" he asked, motioning that he wanted to trade places.

She smiled. "Please, do."

He turned them around, pushing her against the wall. Soon they had released ten months of desire and frustration. Becker collapsed against her. For a few moments neither one spoke.

"We were supposed to be getting clean," Jess said finally.

He laughed. "Yeah."

She gently laughed, caressing his cheek. "Sorry, but I really needed that."

He laughed again. "Me, too."

They hung on to each other, afraid to let go. The water was turning cold, though, so she finally stumbled away, grabbing the gel again. She bent down to clean his lower body.

"Oh," he moaned. "I think...you're enjoying that a bit...too much."

She laughed, as her. "I am."

"Let's finish this shower and get to bed, please," he said.

"OK. Turn around." She washed his back, rubbing a little too much on his bum. Then grabbed the shampoo. "Time for the lovely hair."

He smiled. She tiptoed up, kissing him passionately, as she lathered his hair. He moved under the faucet, and let the water pour down his face.

Convinced he was clean, and she was good enough, she turned off the faucet. She pulled a towel around him, and one around herself, and then took his hand and pulled him to her bed.

"That beard has to go," she said, "but later. I need you again."

"Yeah," he said. "Me too."

She climbed on the bed, scooting over for him to join her. They showed their love and passion again, this time with even more desperation. Finally Becker collapsed on top of her, and she gently rubbed his back.

"I love you," she said.

He lifted his head. "I love you, Jess, so much."

She smiled and kissed him.. He laid his head on her stomach and she caressed his hair.

"Sleep, baby," she said. "You're safe, at last."

She heard his breathing get slower and deeper, and just before he fell asleep he mumbled her name. She happily lay there, touching his skin, occasionally kissing his head.

"I love you, Becker."

Jess had dozed off. She woke suddenly and feared it had been a dream, then she heard him breathe. She rolled over and saw him lying, asleep, on his back.

She sighed and snuggled up against him. "You're real," she whispered.

A bit later she awoke again, this time by his scream.

"Jess!" he cried, his arms thrashing beside him.

She nudged him. "Becker. Wake up. Becker!"

He woke up. He stared at her. He reached up and touched her. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "You're real."

She laughed. "I know. I can't believe it either. This is real. You're here, safe, in my bed."

He sighed, and chuckled, but then he teared up. "I'm sorry...for the screams."

"Don't be," she said, lying on his chest. "It was a horrible time for us both, but it's over. You're never leaving again. I won't let you, unless I go too."

He laughed. "That's not happening, so I can guess we're stuck in this time."

"Yep."

He sighed. "I dreamed you were with me, lying in a cave back there. Then you were gone and I couldn't find you."

"I'm here. I'm right here, sweetie."

He kissed her lips, savoring the feel and taste. "You're here."

"Mm-hm."

He sighed, and closed his eyes again.

"Sweet dreams, baby," she said. "For both of us."

Becker and Jess strolled into Ops the next day.

Connor smirked. "Nice evening?"

"Oh, yeah," said Becker. "Sorry you missed it."

"Ew..."

Becker laughed.

"Thanks for giving us the flat," said Jess.

Abby nodded. "You look happy. Both of you."

They nodded.

Flowers walked in. "I know it's premature. You're not officially on duty, yet, but Security and the men are yours. Always."

Becker nodded, punching his arm. "I know, Fred. Thanks. Jess told me how you, Vale and the rest looked after her. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know you're just back, but I need you for a private mission next Saturday."

"Huh?"

Jess giggled. "He means, his daughter's birthday. She'll be two."

"Already?"

Fred nodded. "Will you come?"

"Of course."

Fred smiled, and hugged Jess.

"Ready for debriefing?" asked Lester.

Becker nodded and walked to his office.

"You don't need to come, Miss Parker."

She scoffed. "Yeah. Good luck separating us," she said.

Becker smiled, and pulled her with him into Lester's office. Matt and Emily were already inside. Lester rolled his eyes, shrugged, and allowed her to stay.

"Hey, Abs," said Connor. "I think I can do it," he said.

"What?" asked Abby.

"I can re-open the anomaly again."

"Really, Conn? If we could get that poor wolf back."

"I think we can. If Becker didn't kill the other one."

"No, Matt said he thinks it's been hanging around the anomaly site. Waiting."

"Wow. OK, then let's reunite everybody."

"Great," said Abby.

Later that day, with Becker and Jess watching from Ops, they sent the wolf back.

"I hope they find each other," said Jess.

Becker smiled, and pulled her close. "They will. I know it."

Jess smiled. "I believe."

The End


End file.
